


The Seventh of the Seventh

by QwillReign



Category: Septimus Heap - Angie Sage
Genre: AU, Building Friendships, Fluffy, Gen, Good Simon, Healer Simon, Marcia is a Mum, No Assassination, No Custodian Guards, No Young Army, Septimus is a mischievous soul, Silas is a confused but supportive Dad, Super Great Wizard Septimus, Sweet, Young Septimus, inspired by the discord, lots and lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwillReign/pseuds/QwillReign
Summary: On Septimus’s seventh birthday, Silas and Sarah surprised him with a trip to the Wizard tower.
Relationships: Jenna Heap & Septimus Heap, Septimus Heap & Marcia Overstrand, Septimus Heap & Simon Heap
Comments: 27
Kudos: 14





	1. The Wizard Tower

Silas was generally a go-with-the-flow sort of Wizard, but this was a rather strange turn of events. All six of his older boys had taken at least three months for their eyes to turn green, and his little boat boy Nicko had taken five. But Septimus, for some reason, his sweet little seventh son (and perhaps that was the reason) had started school, and thus Magyk classes, just a week ago. Septimus should have just begun to have a green tint, but his eyes were already a brighter green than any of the others would ever reach. 

Silas supposed that it was indeed because Septimus was the seventh of a seventh son, but it was still odd. He and Sarah shared many whispered conversations about it over the next few weeks, hoping that the children really were asleep, and not just faking, as children tended to do. Silas was fairly certain that Simon was awake, as he had always been rather bad at faking it, but they decided, by way of several pointed glances, that he deserved to know. As Silas later pointed out to Sarah, in a very rare moment of peace and quiet, “Simon should know if he is going to be watching the younger kids in a few years.”

As befuddled as Silas was by this turn of events, he was also ecstatic. Septimus learned so quickly that he wanted to learn at least a spell a day. Simon had not only started teaching his younger brother spells, but he came to Silas for new ones. Silas had always hoped his boys would grow up to be whatever they wanted, but he really had wanted at least two to be wizards. Of course, Simon had loved Magyk before Septimus found his talent, but he was so much more eager to learn now. 

On Septimus’s seventh birthday, Silas and Sarah surprised him with a trip to the Wizard tower. The older boys had all been to the tower with their school, but Septimus’s trip had been canceled, and he had been moping for days afterward. Silas had managed to book one of the more unusual tours for his family, and the energetically bouncing Septimus was more than worth all the extra fumigations he had had to perform to get the money for something other than the basic thing. 

As the family approached the tower, Silas reveled in the excitement coming from his family. He and Sarah shared many fond glances behind the boys’ backs, as the rather rambunctious group made their way to the doors of the tower. Silas took a deep breath (to prepare himself for the almost certainly imminent screams of delight,) and said the password. 

Immediately, Septimus’s face made the entire ordeal worth so much more. The young child of seven ran into the hall, squealed in joy, and darted to and fro, exclaiming over the slightest things.

Then, Septimus noticed the floor. 

“Dad! Dad! Look at the floor! It knows my name!”

Silas looked down at the floor. It did indeed know his little one’s name.  
“Welcome Heaps! Welcome on your first visit to the tower, young Septimus!”  
Now, Silas had told his boys about the floor of the Wizard Tower, but apparently, it hadn’t sunk in when Sep heard. Up until the tour duty apprentice came up to them, Septimus was enthralled. The floor obliged his interest rather enthusiastically, displaying messages like “Young Wizard, prepare to be amazed!” and “Septimus, welcome, and visit the infirmary for a lollipop!”

This last message was what Septimus was currently gushing to Sarah about. He loved lollies. “Do you think they have a green apple lolly Mum?”

“I’m sure they do Septimus, but you have to wait until the end, and stay right with me!” Silas chuckled at Sarah’s blatant attempt at bribery and received a sharp look in response. “That goes for you too, Silas Heap!” She laughed.

The tour was very good, and the children were all suitably impressed. Simon asked complicated questions that the apprentice couldn’t always answer, so Silas tried to keep a running list in his head to chat about at home, or at least find the right book for his oldest to read. Silas was certain that Simon would be a great Wizard one day. 

Septimus, on the other hand, was his typical adorable self. He was amazed at everything, and each time he spotted something new, he would grab the nearest sleeve, point, and ramble on and on about it to the owner of the sleeve in question. (At least until he spotted something else)

The final stop on their tour of the Wizard tower was the Sickbay. Simon was rather obviously holding in his excitement, and the questions he asked were even more insightful and convoluted than before. The Sickbay Wizard was equally delighted. He and Simon got on marvelously, and before the family left, had offered him an apprenticeship. 

Silas was so darn proud of his kid.

So proud. 

The Sickbay apprenticeship was nearly as contested as the Extraordinary apprenticeship. This was a big deal.

But Simon didn’t seem too excited. Silas remembered his dream had been to get the Extraordinary Apprenticeship, and he hoped that Simon wouldn’t deny this to chase after his dreams, not when he had such a clear passion for healing. Silas looked at Sarah, and she at him. Sarah seemed even prouder than Silas did, probably because she had learned Physick, and hadn’t thought any of her loud, rambunctious boys would follow in her path. Simon looked at his parents, a teen of 15 clearly debating whether to chase his dream or start on a slightly different path. 

“Simon,” Silas whispered, “you seem to really love this stuff. This is a wonderful opportunity, and you will learn so much more than you thought there was to learn. If it is what you want, go for it.” Silas leaned closer “also, it would make your mother so happy for you to learn something close to what she did with Galen.” He straightened, and Simon looked at his parents. They nodded, Sarah with tears streaming down her cheeks, and Simon spoke. 

“Yes.” He said, firmly, with more than a hint of excitement in his voice. “Yes, I will be your Apprentice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This will be a Marcia and Septimus fic, I promise, but we have to get started first. I hope you enjoy, and come back for more when it appears. I have a few chapters planned, but no end is in sight :) I will probably be posting in the second half of the week, but no promises on exactly when. Thank you to my wonderful Beta [triplefish213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplefish213/pseuds/triplefish213/works)!


	2. Meeting Madam Marcia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septimus meets Marcia, and Simon prepares to leave home.

Marcia was in a hurry. She was late for her meeting with the Chief Hermetic Scribe, and although Hugh Fox was not all that worried about punctuality, Marcia was a very busy woman, and that was only the start of her day’s errands. She put the stairs on fast mode, and as she impatiently rode down, there was a distinct yell for a few floors below. This was remarkable only for the fact that it wasn't one of the older Wizards, startled by Marcia’s unorthodox stair usage. Instead, it was more like laughter. A childish, excited laugh, that was rather unusual for the Wizard Tower. Either it was the young Princess's laugh, or a tour was taking place. Marcia fervently hoped it was the latter, as the Princess meant the Queen, and that meant missing her appointment. 

As Marcia walked off the stairs, she was rather quickly stopped. There were tiny arms clutching her legs, and when she looked down to see who they belonged to, there was a mess of straw-colored curls. It was a Heap. Of course it was. Marcia looked up, into the rather startled eyes of Silas Heap. 

“Oh! Marcia! I’m so sorry!” This was Sarah Heap, the woman who, although indirectly, had gotten Marcia her job. “He was so excited about the fast stairs, and we told him you had probably done it.”

Marcia was flustered. Very flustered. She never had been good with children, and the excitement radiating off of the young boy was both very irritating, and rather adorable. “And… what is the little one’s name?”

“This is Septimus, our youngest. It’s his birthday today, we thought we would take him to the tower.” Marcia, despite her best efforts, smiled. 

“Well Septimus,” Marcia bent down “a very happy birthday to you.” She attempted to pry the boy off others, but he stayed put. “I do have a meeting to get to, so now that we've had a hug, could you let go?”

Septimus looked up, tears welling in his eyes, and Marcia gasped. They were the brightest green she had ever seen. He must know what he was doing, manipulating her so well. Marcia broke away from his gaze, and looked up at Silas Heap. “Your seventh?” She whispered. Silas nodded, and she looked down again, where the boy, Septimus, was tugging on her robes. 

“Will you show me some Magyk?” Septimus’s face was so hard to say no to. 

“Well, we will have to chat with your parents about that, little one.”

At that, Sarah seemed to remember what was going on. “Septimus,” she said, “come back over here. Your dad can show you some new Magyk when we get home.”

Septimus pouted. “I don't wanna! I want Madam Marcia to show me Magyk.”

Marcia tried to get him to let go, but Septimus had managed to do a sticking charm. She Reversed it, but he, perhaps unconsciously, did it again. “I don't think he is going to let go, Sarah. Shall we head up to my rooms and try to work something out? We are drawing rather a lot of attention here. ”

“Of course.” Sarah turned to what Marcia supposed was the oldest of the Heap boys. “Simon, would you take this lot home while your father and I sort Septimus out? You need to start packing, and find what you want to wear to your Apprentice dinner.” Sarah pulled the rather embarrassed looking teen into a hug, and shooed the children out the door. 

Simon wasn't sure what to think. He got the kids home, and went over to his little corner of the room, to try to pack. On the one hand, he had just gotten one of the most prestigious apprenticeships in the castle(besides the Extraordinary that is.). On the other, his little brother had probably charmed the Extraordinary wizard. At the very moment Simon had given up his childhood dream, Septimus had taken it. OF course, Simon tried to convince himself, Sep was only seven, and there was no way he was trying to take anything from Simon. But the thought, the underlying jealousy head always had, for Septimus being better at Magyk, for it taking a month for his eyes to turn instead of Septimus’s week, for all his siblings, because as much as Simon loved them, and knew his parents tried, with each new one there had been less time for him. And now here they were, on what should have been Simon’s special day, and Septimus had gone and probably gotten himself the Extraordinary apprenticeship once he was old enough. Then, Simon remembered how cute Septimus was, and realized that no one could say no to his big green eyes. It wasn't his fault. (Well it was, but he probably didn't realize all of what he was doing.) It also occurred to Simon rather quickly that he would have stolen Septimus’s birthday because of his apprentice dinner that night, and decided that they were (mostly) even. 

With a sigh, Simon pulled himself back to reality, looked around, and jumped up. Nicko, in his everlasting eight-year-old mischief, had roped the others into a game of tag that was quickly becoming hazardous. Simon rushed over, picked Nicko up from on top of the table, and scolded the boys for getting so rough. 

“You could have hurt yourselves! If Mum wouldn't let you do something, then I won't either. Play something safer, like a story game or something.”

Simon finished packing, made lunch (some sandwiches, it was lucky Septimus hadn't been there, or Simon probably would have been suckered into making a cabbage one), got himself into his nicest clothes, and then made sure the kids dressed nicely as well. He set about entertaining them with some stories and Magyk tricks, and twice he had to calm down his siblings at the idea that he would leave forever. Mostly he answered his sibling’s questions

“Yes Nicko, I will come back, at least once a week.”

“... No JoJo, I will not bring back any gross things from the Sick Bay.”

Simon considered trying to get his brothers to do their homework, but decided against it, for fear of mutiny from the boys who had been mostly well behaved for the two hours or so his parents had been at the wizard tower with Septimus. 

The door opened on a beaming Septimus, flanked by his two happily smiling parents. Simon got three hugs, Septimus’s lasting for at least a minute. His parents started fussing over Simon and his apprenticeship. Mum was very insistent that he come home two times a week, “not just one Simon, you’re only fifteen!” and Dad told him to pick out any of the Magyk books he liked, to take with him to the Wizard Tower. 

Simon smiled and went about his final preparations, ready to start the next chapter of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!  
> Next Time: What did Marcia and Septimus's parents arrange? Also, Simon's first day as an Apprentice.


	3. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septimus and Simon begin the first day of their Magykal journeys

Simon’s apprentice dinner had gone well, all things considered. Of course, there was the incident where Nicko refused to eat the peas and threw them at Madam Marcia. That was in no way good, but she had seemed to, well, not take it in stride, but the famously quick-tempered Extraordinary wizard had not gotten angry either, so Simon considered that a win. 

Simon had moved into his dormitory before the dinner, which he was rather thankful for, as it had gone on well past ten, and Simon wanted to be on the top of his game for the first day of his apprenticeship. 

When the sun rose, so did he. Simon dressed in his new apprentice tunic quickly, uncomfortable around the other boys that he had yet to meet. He had risen early enough to get the first go in the washroom, and had his bed (which was a very nice one indeed), neatly made by the time the others were ready to head down to the dining hall. 

Simon recognized only one of the other boys, about a year or two older than him. The boy, Branan, had lived two doors down from them in the Ramblings, and Simon still remembered the mix of jealousy and excitement he had felt when he heard Branan had gotten an apprenticeship six months earlier. Now, that jealousy had gone completely. Simon was rather thankful, actually, because, without Branan here, he would be completely adrift. 

Branan, though obviously too tired to be useful yet, just as Simon remembered, led him down to the dining hall and introduced him to the boys in their dorm. He then turned all his attention to his food, and Simon was left to eat and try to make small talk, even though he was the youngest, newest, and probably the least interesting of the bunch. But over their porridge, Simon was quickly drawn into a conversation. He realized that although the boys at his Ramblings School had always teased him for loving Magyk so much, and for always having his nose stuck in a book, he was at the wizard tower now, and all the boys loved Magyk the way he did. When their breakfast time was up, Branan took Simon up to the Sick Bay. He had thought he knew the way up, because, after all, “it was only yesterday, Branan,” and was rather startled when he pulled him back into the dorms. 

“Ok dude, here's the thing. There's the Wizard Tower everyone sees, and there's the  
Wizard Tower we actually use. You wanna get to the Sickbay on time, or anywhere else for that matter, you gotta learn the passages.” Branan strode over to the washroom door, but instead of opening it, he tapped its side, and a door appeared right next to it. 

“With Madam Marcia’s ridiculous use of the stairs, these shorten things up considerably. We’ll guide you the first few days, but you should be able to get to everywhere you need to be pretty quickly, seeing as you got that Ramblings Proficiency Certificate pretty darn fast.”

And so, Simon was off to his first day of learning real Magyk.

Septimus was sooo excited!! He got to go learn Magyk with Madam Marcia, and he even got to call her Marcia, “just Marcia, Septimus, we are going to be friends after all.” Friends! He bounced around their room, chattering endlessly to Nicko, and JoJo, and Sam, and Ed and Erick and Mum and Dad and… not Simon. Simon was off at the wizard tower. 

Simon, who always listened about his school day, who taught Septimus Magyk when he finished his homework, and always scooped him up, helping Septimus fly high in the sky, was gone. 

Septimus sat down, and sullenly let Mum comb his hair. He never liked the feeling of his hair being pulled every which way, but couldn't find it in himself to really care all that much. Not when he might not see Simon for ages! 

“Mum,” Septimus whispered, “Will Simon come back?” It was a hopeful question, but he knew Simon loved Magyk just as much as he did. “What if he likes the Magyk too much and forgets about us?” 

“Now Septimus, don't be silly! Simon will come home for the evening at least twice a week, remember? He promised last night!”

“Really?”

“Yes, Dear. You might have been asleep by then, it was a long day.” She paused “But Simon will come to visit, don't you worry. And maybe you will see him at the wizard tower!” A sigh followed “But to do that, Septimus dear, you really do need to sit still.” 

Septimus hadn't realized that he had started fidgeting, but he paused anyway, eager to be ready to go. He had eaten his breakfast quickly, and the best part was that, according to Mum and Dad, he got to skip school EVERY Wednesday! (As long as Madam Marcia- no, just Marcia- promised to teach him some maths and writing.) So, Septimus was very excited for today, as he got to skip school! He wished that he would get to skip school twice a week, but his other lesson would be on Saturdays. But Septimus was going to learn so many Charms! Maybe the floor would say hello again! Maybe he would get to work the stairs all by himself! 

It was all very exciting, and Septimus had so much to think about that the nearly always boring task of getting his hair combed was over in a jiffy. He leaped out of the chair and bounced over to the door. His Dad came and picked him up, ruffling Septimus’s hair in the process. This triggered a scandalized “Silas! I just fixed his hair!” from Mum, and Septimus giggled.

“Just a bit of fun, Sarah. Right, Septimus?” 

“Right, Dad! Can we go now?"

“Not just yet, little one. Wait till your Mum has packed lunches, and we can all go with your brothers to school first. Mum and I need to talk to your teacher, and then we can go to the tower.”

Septimus sighed, but he begrudgingly waited by the door, bouncing all the while, until finally Mum and Nicko and all the others were ready, and he could drag them down the halls as fast as possible. They all laughed at him, even Nicko, who was normally on his side for this sort of thing. Grumpily, Septimus thought, ‘Simon wouldn’t have laughed at me!’ But nothing could sour his mood for too long, he was going to learn Magyk!

When they reached the school, Septimus waved a smug goodbye to his brothers, as Nicko wined “How come he doesn't have to go to school?”

“Now Nicko,” Dad said, while Mum finished talking to Septimus’s teacher, “You always say you don't want to learn all that Magyk, you said you just want the basics. What are you complaining about? Septimus will still have to learn.”

Nicko perked up, saying, “Your right Dad, Magyk is too finicky for me. Boats are much reliable,” before heading into his classroom.

After what Septimus considered much too long for a conversation between his parents and his teacher, they headed towards the Wizard Tower. As they approached, Septimus ran forward, and excitedly said the password Madam Marcia had given him just yesterday. He stepped in, and shrieked in delight when the floor greeted him, saying, 

“Welcome Pre-Extraordinary Apprenticeship Student Septimus Heap!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! As always, please let me know what you think! This is the first time I have really written young Septimus, how did I do?  
> I know I promised actual lessons, they are coming for both our boys. I wasn't intending to have so much Simon in this fic, but it's here now and it will probably continue for a while! I hope you like it!


	4. Not Seen, Not Heard...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a whisper, not a word. 
> 
> Or, Septimus decides it's time for Hide and Seek, but forgets to tell anyone.

“Now Septimus,” Marcia said, reaching into the pocket of a charm book, “Here is a charm for the spell I am going to teach you. It is an Unseen, so it will be pretty obvious if you do it right. Do you remember what to do?”

“Yup! I’ve got to remember the words, and say them while I think of the spell work, just like you said!”

“Very good, Septimus. Now remember, not every spell is done perfectly the first time, all you have to do is keep trying. Now, on three, say the incantation. Ready? Three... two… one… go!” 

Septimus said the little rhyme, and held the charm to his chest, and disappeared. He heard Marcia exclaim in delight, and cheered. Then he noticed that Marcia didn’t respond, she couldn’t see or hear him! 

Septimus smiled, he had an idea. He darted towards the door, leaving Marcia in the middle of her sentence about how long the Magyk would last. Giggling, Septimus jumped on the stairs, yelled “down!” just like Marcia did, and rode them all the way to the Sickbay floor. He wanted to get off, but the stairs didn’t stop, so Septimus jumped off and darted into the room. 

There was no one there! Septimus was disappointed, he had wanted to sneak up on Simon. He had never been able to before, but maybe with the charm, it would be easier? But sneaking up on Simon didn’t work if he wasn’t there! Septimus decided to hide until he came back, surely it wouldn’t take too long! He settled into a corner, behind a bed, and started counting the bottles on the shelf opposite. There were a lot of bottles, and he amused himself greatly trying to figure out which was what.

Septimus was not responding to Marcia. This did make sense, as he was under an Invisible and Silent spell. She did the spell with him, to synchronize them. When Marcia had finished, however, Septimus was gone. Of course he was. 

As Marcia searched her rooms, she mentally berated herself for teaching a seven-year-old, and a Heap to boot, an Unseen. What had she expected? This was typical. Absolutely typical. 

“Septimus!” Marcia called out, “Septimus!! You win, come on out!” Of course, Septimus did not ‘come on out’. He was probably off running around the tower, causing mischief. He was a sweet boy, but in the two hours he had been here, Septimus had already stolen the teapot and hidden it, and had a great deal too much fun on the stairs. 

Marcia sighed. There was no way she was going to find him alone, so as embarrassing as it was, she would have to call for help. She started by going down to the first floor with the stairs at top speed. She closed the doors, and checked the Floor history. Unless it was hiding a message from her, Septimus hadn’t been down to the ground level since she had met him earlier that day. At least they wouldn’t have to search outside the tower. 

Marcia sent out a Call to all the wizards and apprentices who she thought could be spared. She made sure to leave out the ones not in the tower, there was no way she was opening those doors before she found Septimus, Marcia wouldn’t put it passed him at all to run straight out. 

Once the tower was assembled, Marcia explained the situation. She was vaguely embarrassed, but Septimus was more important, and her glare made it clear Marcia was not to be messed with. 

After Marcia made sure that they all knew the charm which was a simple one, so she would have worried about the state of education in the tower if they didn’t, she assigned a wizard and apprentice to each floor, and thus the hunt began. 

Simon had been sent out to collect some herbs from the marketplace that supposedly, Odus had run out of. He suspected it was really to test his knowledge of herbs, which Simon found a bit silly. His mother was a healer, after all. She used to make him name a herb for a random ailment whenever he left for school. Of course he knew his plants! 

For some reason, Branan had decided to come with Simon to the market. He said it was just boredom, that he had a free afternoon, but Simon couldn’t see what was so interesting about buying herbs at the Market. He let it go, but remained confused. 

The market was a short walk, but Odus had given him an hour to do the task, so Simon and Branan went to Wizard Sandwiches for lunch with the extra money Odus had given Simon. Simon knew how to bargain, and he suspected that the elderly Sickbay wizard didn’t bother anymore, so there was a good deal left over. 

As Simon and Branan approached the tower, a very unusual thing happened. They were greeted by the door guard, even though when they had left just an hour ago, the doors were open, letting in all who wished to see. It had been a visitor’s day, after all. Now the doors were shut. They had had to give the door guard the password, and were let in through a side door he hadn't thought even existed.

“You boys are lucky you've been out,” the wizard said, “We've all been running around the tower for at least half an hour, and we still haven't found the kid!”

“What kid?” Simon asked, “And what do you mean, running about? No one is here beside us.”

“Well, they're all doing an unseen, ain't they, boy? Can't find someone doing one without one, don't you know that?” The man seemed bored of the matter, but continued on, “The kid is the Extraordinary’s new student, one of them Heaps, I think she said. Did an unseen for the first time, and ran and hid. Haven’t seen hide nor hair of 'em since, but the kid’s still in the tower. ”

“Septimus?! Is he ok?” Simon was getting frantic, he was supposed to have looked out for his younger brother today, but hadn't even seen him, and now he was missing. “What’s the unseen? I need to help look!”

“Calm down, boy!” the Wizard barked “It’s the children’s silent one, you know, Not seen, Not heard...”

“Not a whisper, not a word. I know that one.” Simon quickly disappeared, followed by a concerned but silently laughing Banan, who was amused at Simon’s overprotectiveness.  
Simon dashed up to the Sick Bay, intent on dropping off the herbs before searching the tower for his mischievous little brother. It wasn’t the first time Septimus had found a good hiding spot, ab Simon suspected it would not be the last, but the kiddo’s sudden disappearances never failed to make him panic. He darted into the room, and there, reaching for a few of the bottles so precariously shelved, was Septimus. 

“Simon!” Septimus was beaming, “I found you! What took you so long? I wanted to say hi, but you weren't here!” Simon sighed, and picked up his younger brother, plopping him on a bed far away from the bottles. “Will you tell me what’s in the bottles? I wanna see if my guesses were right!”

“Ok, Septimus, but you can’t just go running off again!. You really worried Madam Marcia, you know.” Branon slipped out of the room, probably to go call off the search. 

“OK, Simon, I won't hide without telling anyone first next time! I’m sorry!” His little brother had put on his cute voice, and Simon didn’t have any choice but to sigh and start telling the little rascal about the remedies until Marcia came in. 

“Marcia! I did a good Unseen, right? It lasted ages!”

She chuckled and took Septimus by the hand. “Yes, Septimus, you did. But you aren't allowed to run off ever again, Ok?”

“Ok! I just wanted to show Simon my Magyk!” Marcia smiled, before turning to Simon. 

‘Thank you for occupying him, you two must be very close.“

“Yes,” Simon said, “We are. Keep a lookout, he's a mischievous kid.”

“I will,” Marcia sighed, “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!   
> Next time- Jenna! Also, more shenanigans.


	5. The Princess and The Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septimus has a playdate with the uppity Princess Mathilda. Hopefully, it won't be too horrible.

Septimus Heap, twice seventh son, 9-year-old sort-of apprentice, was bored. Very bored. It was one of his Wizard days, which were supposed to be filled with Magyk, and Marcia time, and other such shenanigans (usually involving a visit to Simon). Instead, he was sitting sullenly in a corner while Marcia talked to the Queen. It had been exciting, the first five times at least, to see the Queen and Princess. But Septimus soon found out that these meetings could not be a) rescheduled, or b) avoided. 

Well, they could technically be avoided. But Septimus would have to take Princess Mathilda with him, and she was super annoying! The last time they had played, she wouldn't stop telling Septimus what to do. Yes, he knew she was the princess, but that shouldn't mean he had to pretend to be a servant. She had plenty of those back at her fancypants palace. 

About an hour in, Septimus broke. He was bored! Standing up, he braced himself and walked over to the princess, on the couch opposite his. Mumbling, Septimus asked, “wanna go play?”

“What?” Ugg, Mathilda always sounded so proper. 

Septimus forced himself to smile, and said clearly, “Would you like to go play in the courtyard, princess?”

“Okay.” She stood and gracefully (ugg) walked to the door, so Septimus followed. It would be annoying, but maybe he could convince her to play Princess and Dragon or something. He always played that with his brothers, and mostly managed to escape being the princess. He had hope that he would escape it again this time, seeing as Septimus couldn’t imagine that she would ever want to be anything besides a hoity-toity Princess. She already was one, after all. 

It was not to be. 

Jenna wanted to be the dragon, of course she did. Septimus did try to argue, he wasn’t scared of her! But she had put up a convincing argument involving him making the chase harder with his Magyk, and Septimus had never tried that before, so he gave in. It had absolutely nothing to do with Marcia’s talk about being polite. Of course it didn't!

Princess and Dragon was actually quite fun, all things considered. He got to tease Mathilda, and didn't even have to call her princess, because, as she whispered conspiratorially to him, “no-one is here to hear! And I'm the dragon, not the princess right now!”

An hour of chasing each other around the tower led to the two children panting on the steps of the wizard tower. “That was fun!” Septimus said, with much more sincerity than he had expected to. 

“Yeah! I'm gonna make Mother bring me more often. You are much better than my younger sisters!” 

“You have younger sisters? My brothers are all older. They nag a lot. Especially Simon, but he's fun the rest of the time, ” Septimus giggled at the reminder of all the times he had played some impromptu hide and seek. 

Mathilda and Septimus played quite often, after that. They bonded over the ridiculous protocols their respective tutors made them learn, and occasionally quarreled over them. They tended to brag to each other all the time, everything from new spells (In Septimus’s case) to fancy dresses(Mathilda) and their siblings.

“Simon is the best medbay apprentice ever!” Septimus would say, “And my other brother can fish like… like it's nobody’s business! And one can sail, and one can swim...” and on and on and on.

“My baby sisters are the cutest ever!” Jenna would brag, “They are going to be the best princess’s ever when they grow up, and I’ll be the Queen!“

But they weren’t the closest of friends, not yet. That was what tended to happen when you were an undersocialized Princess who was used to getting her way, and were only here because your mother was. It was also what tended to happen when you were a young boy playing with a bossy little girl, who only let you have your way when it was also hers. 

No, true friendship would come later. After the visits stopped being obligatory, after Mathilda started to understand the Castle and its people just a little bit better, after Septimus realized that she was trying, and helped her along. 

And after that, Septimus and Mathilda would become the best of friends, and they would play together just for fun, would run around the castle and meet new friends together, building Mathilda’s little court before they realized, when every person there was a child eager to play (most of the time), and half of them didn't even know who Mathilda really was. 

The question is, what happened? What shifted the friendship from mere acquaintances to something more akin to siblings? And why did Mathilda become known as Jenna to everyone except her mother and tutors? 

The answer is simple enough, and involves an abundance of straw-colored hair, as well as a few message rats, and a boy named Beetle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm not sure what happened at the end, but this next chapter is shaping up to be quite interesting! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and know that comments and kudos feed the soul :) As updates are going to be a bit erratic until I've got less on my plate, that subscribe button might just come in useful as well. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you soon!


	6. The Heaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mathilda meets an abundance of straw-colored hair while exploring the Ramblings.

Mathilda was not by nature a mischievous person, no matter what Mother thought. She was curious, yes, and had a knack for getting into- shall we say-  _ interesting  _ situations, but she was not  _ mischievous.  _ She wandered, and she asked questions, but she never meant to get into trouble, and that was what she thought mattered, anyway. 

This wandering had brought her all over the castle, from the shops to the very depths of the Manuscriptorium. Sometimes she would go in disguise, and sometimes she would simply walk out of the Palace. She always came back eventually, so there really was no reason for her mother to complain. 

After a few years of wandering, Mathilda was now ten years old. She had decided that today was the day she would finally cross the last place in the castle off her list, the Ramblings. 

Her tutors had warned that the Ramblings was a confusing, cluttered place, full of people who would pay no attention at all to a young girl who had become lost. She heard stories about the maze of passageways that you could wander in for hours at a time. She heard about the actual Test that the children had to take to walk its corridors on their own. Mathilda was warned to stay far away from the Ramblings. 

It sounded Exciting! A place where no-one would notice her, where she could wander and see new things for hours on end! It would be an Adventure, and Mathilda loved to go on Adventures. 

Exploring the Ramblings was indeed an Adventure. It was a maze of noises and people and schools and stores and factories, and Mathilda loved it all. 

However, as much as she loathed to admit it, even to herself, she was lost. The hordes of people had kept Mathilda from seeing all the street signs, and she thought that there had been at least two unplanned turns. Mathilda had just sat down for a moment, gathering her wits, when a kind-looking woman in a neat but worn dress crouched down beside her. 

“Are you lost, dear?” The woman seemed trustworthy, motherly even, and there was not an ounce of recognition on her face. Matilda appreciated that, it was really tiring to have everyone you meet know exactly;y who you are. She knew the Castle was much more laid back about these things than other places though, which was a relief. When the Queen from the Snowy Plains had visited, her daughter had told matilda about all the guards and bowing. Mathilda would have hated that. 

“I am a bit lost, yes. Do you know how to get outside? I went further than I thought I had.” Mathilda really was very tired, she realised. She  _ had _ been walking for a while. 

“Of course dear! You're a bit far off of the main entrance, and it’s a good long walk back.” she paused, considering. “How about we go to my rooms first, get you a drink. Sounds good dear?”

Mathilda smiled sheepishly, that was exactly what she had hoped for. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

In short order, they were both settled down at the women’s table with warm drinks in their hands. Mathilda had been given a handmade mug of the best spiced milk she had ever tasted, and the room, while crammed full of cots and clutter, was warm and welcoming all the same. Mathilda felt comfortable here, even though she had no idea where  _ here _ was. 

“I’m Sarah Heap dear, but you can call me Sarah. Could you tell me your name?”

Mathilda panicked. She might not have been recognized yet, but the name Mathilda was certainly memorable. Giving it away would be losing the quiet anonymity that she had been enjoying so much. Mathilda made a split-second decision. “I’m Jenna.”

“That's a lovely name, Jenna dear. My mother’s name was Jenna as well.” Sarah smiled. “Do you have anyone who will be waiting for you?”

“No ma’am, they won't expect me until dinner.” Mathilda made sure not to specify who  _ they _ were. Telling Mrs. Heap that it would be her tutors looking for her would not make her seem like a normal girl, that was certain. 

“Well then, Jenna, you and I can chat until my boys get back from school, and ill have them walk you out. Nicko is close to your age, I’d wager. He’s not my youngest, but he is the one who will be home first. Him and JoJo.”

“That sounds nice, Madam Heap. Thank you.” Mathilda really was enjoying the warm room, and the kind woman seemed like someone who would have good stories. 

“It’s no trouble Jenna, and call me Sarah dear, please.” Sarah smiled. Jenna was a polite young lady, and she seemed to be enjoying the afternoon, even if it was glaringly obvious she was actually Princess Mathilda. The eyes were a dead giveaway, if you knew what to look for. 

But Sarah wouldn’t tell. The girl was so obviously lonely, and introducing her to her boys would be a good way to make sure the poor dear had some friends. 

“Hey Mum!” An energetic boy with long, curly hair, poked his head through the door. He was followed by a boy that appeared to be his older brother, and whose hair was significantly messier.

“Hello boys,” Sarah responded. “How was school?”

“It was fine, I guess.” the taller of the two responded. “Who’s this?”

“This, Jojo, is Jenna. She got turned around and needs some help getting back to the Castle proper. I was hoping you two would take her. Consider it a delay on your homework, ” Sarah smiled, knowing that Jojo and Nicko would do anything to put off their schoolwork just a little bit longer. 

“Ok Mum,” the shorter- Nicko, Jenna thought,- said. “Hi, Jenna! Let’s go, yeah?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks for everything, Sarah.”

“It was absolutely no problem, dear. You come back any time.”

Laughing, Jenna promised she would, and left the room flanked by two energetic boys that she thought she might just like. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, and I know it's not too long of a chapter, but I hope you are ready for more soon! I've come up with at least one plot arc and outlined it, so chapters should hopefully start coming faster. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
